


Air tight.

by Callistoknjoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also not violent kind of choking, Caring Kuroo Tetsurou, Choking, College, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, college student krtsk, crying Tsukki, idk if this is nsfw or not, it’s not smut /srs, non sexual choking, totally not self-indulgent, tsukki being choked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistoknjoon/pseuds/Callistoknjoon
Summary: Tsukishima wants to stop breathing for a second.OrKuroo helps Tsukishima let everything out.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Air tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s been a hot minute. I’m so busy with uni and it’s absolutely killing me. I miss my two boys so much. I was very upset and i thought hehe what if i write this out with krtsk? And here we are. This work is very personal to me and i hope you’ll like it!
> 
> 🌙

Voices chattering.

Footsteps.

Bustling of cars. Their engines are so fucking loud.

Phones ringing.

Voices. _Voices.  
_They’re so loud, _loud_ , **_loud._**

Tsukishima quickens his footsteps as he briskly walks through the campus. He could feel his arms shake a little. He’s struggling to hold onto his books but he couldn't bear to not feel anything pressed to his chest.

It’s so hard to breathe but Tsukishima doesn’t want to. He needs to go home. He needs to ground himself back onto the ground. He needs someone to help him.

Thank all the moons and stars that it’s easy to find someone that’s ready to come to Tsukishima’s aid whenever he needs it. 

So he sends a text. The reply came instantly with an “I’ll wait for you” and a heart on the side. Tsukishima’s world may be crumbling but at least he got his galaxy that is always there for him and accepts him as he is.

Kuroo greets him with a warm kiss on the forehead and hands gently cupping Tsukishima’s face.

“Welcome home, Kei.” Kuroo greeted before he pepper Tsukishima with kisses.

He hums in reply and shrugs his coat off. Tsukishima wants this to be over and he wants it quick. Kuroo got the clue as he wordlessly pulled Tsukishima towards their shared room. The world be damned as Kuroo closes the door. They are now truly alone in their own world. Away from all the noises Tsukishima hates so much. Away from reality.

Kuroo gently lays Tsukishima on their bed, cushioning Tsukishima’s head with his hand. Tsukishima’s eyes were already glossy when Kuroo started to rake his fingers through the blonde locks.

“Clothes on or off?”  
“On.”

“What do you do when you want me to stop?”  
“Tap your thigh three times.” Tsukishima replies, voice cracking.

Kuroo gives Tsukishima one last kiss on his forehead before settling himself on top of Tsukishima, straddling him. His legs are now on Tsukishima’s side, bracing a little of his own weight. Tsukishima can already feel his chest tightening, but it's alright. He wanted this. He wanted this so bad.

Kuroo suddenly stopped whatever he was doing and it caught Tsukishima’s attention. He was ready to accept whatever Kuroo will give him but instead, he sees Kuroo staring at him.

He stares with the pair of the most beautiful brown eyes that Tsukishima couldn’t read, when all he could think about is slipping out of the world for at least a second.

“Tetsu, what’s-”  
“Kuroo.” He cuts Tsukishima off. “Call me Kuroo when we’re doing this, please?”

With that, Tsukishima was brought back to the ground, only for a moment. 

He remembered asking _his_ Tetsu to do this for the first time. How Kuroo got too scared that he cried when he saw Tsukishima crying and struggling to breathe. How Kuroo cried again when Tsukishima called him by his name with fresh red marks around his neck. How Kuroo cried thinking that he’s not enough because he couldn’t do what Tsukishima asked for. 

Although Tsukishima reassured him countless times that _it’s okay. Because I still love you no matter what._

Kuroo couldn’t accept it at the time and came up with a rule. And it’s Tsukishima calling him ‘Kuroo’ instead of how Tsukishima always addresses him. It’s so that he would feel like it's not really him that is making his lover gasping for air but at the same time, it helps him remember that it’s still him that is doing all this so he won't get overboard.

But of course, sometimes it slips out of Tsukishima, like what is happening now. Realising what he did, Tsukishima sat up instantly. Subconsciously pushing Kuroo on to the mattress. 

“Tetsu, honey, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry.” Tsukishima said with his face buried in the crook of Kuroo's neck. Guilt clouded his mind. A hand reaches out to the back of his head. Kuroo strokes Tsukishima’s head gently.

“It’s alright. I’m glad we haven’t started.” Kuroo whispers. Goosebumps rise on the back of Tsukishima’s neck. “Lay back down, Kei. I’ll do everything for you, then we can talk about why you wanted this today.” Tsukishima nodded his head and lay back down. Kuroo gets back into his previous position and takes a deep breath. Tsukishima waits in anticipation, hands clammy.

Rough, slender fingers wrap themselves around Tsukishima’s neck like it always belongs there. Tsukishima lets out a breath of relief. His mind is clearing up as he feels the air slowly being cut off. So slowly and gently.

Tsukishima closes his eyes. He could hear Kuroo's intake of breath as he kept tightening his grip around Tsukishima’s neck.

And suddenly he couldn’t _breathe._

He squeezes Kuroo’s wrist, a sign to stop, a sign to stay that way. Tsukishima opened his teary eyes and met Kuroo's comforting ones. It’s clear that his lover is worried, his furrowed brows couldn’t say otherwise. The younger let go of Kuroo’s wrist and ran his fingers along Kuroo's face, along his cheeks, along all the bumps and curves. Kuroo releases his grip.

“Again. Kuroo.” Tsukishima pleaded.

Kuroo tightens his grip again and lets go. Tsukishima’s vision starts to blur as tears cloud his eyes. All the rage he was feeling earlier starts to melt away as he feels that Kuroo’s weight on him, Kuroo’s hands around his neck, Kuroo’s eyes on him, Kuroo.

The bliss of not being able to breathe, of letting go of one self, of being tied down to the ground without any ropes, of feeling the lungs burn, it burns. Tsukishima isn’t sure if all of _this_ is him containing his anger or letting go of it altogether.

Because when Kuroo started to choke him, all he could feel was a sense of euphoria, his mind became completely empty. But the next thing he knows, he’s crying out of frustration or rage or whatever he was feeling. 

By the fourth time Kuroo tightens his grip around Tsukishima's neck, the younger starts to get choked up. The dam finally broke as tears started to rapidly fall. Kuroo stops moving while he watches Tsukishima desperately wipe his tears. 

“Duh-don’t stop. Kuroo, don’t stop.” Tsukishima usually cries silently but times like this, he would let his voice be heard. His usually soft voice keeps on cracking, his calm eyes are now filled to the brim with tears.

If anything, Kuroo wants nothing else but to stop and take Tsukishima into his arms. To let Tsukishima do anything else but this. It pains him to see Tsukishima crying while gasping for air, but this is what he wants. _This_ is the way to keep Tsukishima sated.

“Close those eyes, baby. Focus on me.” Kuroo said as his fingers moved again around Tsukishima's neck. He bends down and kisses his temple. Something snapped within Tsukishima as he cried harder. Kuroo lets go and let Tsukishima breathe.

He’s trying. He really is. Nothing else matters but the person sitting on top of him. Nothing else matters but the fact that someone is trying their best to help Tsukishima. But he couldn’t pay full attention to Kuroo . His mind keeps on drifting away again and again to what happened. Kuroo telling him to focus on him broke him a little. Along with the fact that he knows that Kuroo isn’t a big fan of what they are doing.

“I c-can’t. I’m so-”  
“Shh, it’s okay, baby. I know, I know. It’s alright. Let it all out okay? Just a bit more.”  
“I’m sorry. I,” 

Kuroo cuts him off with a kiss. Tsukishima accepts it and syncs his lips perfectly with Kuroo. He wraps his arms around Kuroo as their lips move. He’s calming down from his fit as they kiss.

Kuroo breaks away and Tsukishima chases him for another kiss. Kuroo smiles.

“One last time, okay?” He asks.

Tsukishima nodded and repositioned himself.

Kuroo rubs the reddish mark that’s visible on Tsukishima’s neck one more time with the pads of his fingers before wrapping them around his neck. Tsukishima is staring up at him, eyes glimmering. 

One last time for the night, Kuroo _squeezes._ He watches as Tsukishima closes his eyes beautifully. A single tear trails along Tsukishima’s cheek. Tsukishima grips his wrist and Kuroo stops squeezing. The younger could still breathe as Kuroo felt his chest moving. He’s breathing slowly. Tsukishima lets go of his wrist and Kuroo releases his grip a split second later. 

Kuroo stays seated on top of the younger and waits for him to open his eyes. To see the golden eyes that he loves so much come back to life. Tsukishima’s eyes fluttered open and he launched upwards, right into Kuroo. Bringing both of them back down onto the mattress. Engulfing themselves in the warm sheets.

“Hi.” Kuroo chuckles.  
“I love you.”

Kuroo has heard that thousands of times by now. Maybe because they’re just done with that just now. Maybe because Tsukishima was crying. Maybe because Tsukishima’s voice still sounds wet and croaky. This feels different, and overwhelmingly pleasant.

Kuroo feels warm all over as he pulls his lover in for a kiss as a reply to that particular i love you.

They break the kiss and Tsukishima buries his face in the crook of Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo feels a pair of arms slithering their way around him.

“So? What happened back there?”  
“I’m just exhausted.” He sighs.

“Did they give you stupid amount of assignments again?”  
“No. Just. I can’t do it. It’s so difficult. I wanna drop out,Tetsu.” 

Tsukishima’s voice wavers and he tightens his grip around Kuroo. He could feel something wet on his neck, Tsukishima is crying again. Kuroo knows he is struggling and all of this is taking a toll on Tsukishima.

They’ve been doing this more frequently recently and Kuroo knows that apart from his frustrations, he is also guilty for asking Kuroo to do such things to him. Words couldn’t help much when Tsukishima gets like this. Kuroo could only kiss his tears away and hold him.

“Kei, have you considered? The therapy thing?” Tsukishima perks up at the question.

“You think i should go?” He asks in a small voice.   
“We could try, Kei.”

Silence.

“Baby, I know all of this seems like they’re just stress from your studies. But we both know it’s more than that and it’s not healthy for us to do this every time. We’ve been doing this so many times lately. I’m worried. No, don’t apologise. You _know_ I’ll always do this for you. But Kei, think it through okay?”

They’re leaning on the headboard. Tsukishima’s lips are set in a pout, thoughts running through his head. He plays with Kuroo’s fingers as if it’s the most interesting thing. He intertwines their fingers, touching his nails, tracing the lines on his palms.

Tsukishima looked up and let out a breath, “okay.”

“Really?”  
“Yeah.”

Kuroo smiles proudly and embraces Tsukishima in a big bear hug. “I love you so much! I’ll be with you every step of the way, Kei. I’m so proud of you.” 

”I love you too.” Tsukishima sniffles.

They’re sitting in a comfortable silence when they hear a rumbling sound. 

“Way to ruin the mood.”  
“I was hungry, Kei!”  
“Dork.”  
“I bought dinner for us by the way. Want me to make hot chocolate?”  
“Yes please.”

It wasn’t a perfect night to spend before the weekend but Kuroo wouldn’t want it any other way. Their dim kitchen light makes the room cozy. Tsukishima looks small and comfortable with his sweatshirt that obviously belongs to Kuroo because the shoulders keep on falling off. He smiles with content when Kuroo takes out a box of strawberry shortcake from the fridge. 

They spent the night doing nothing. But when the morning came, Kuroo woke up to Tsukishima browsing therapy centres.

He loves his moon so much that he only wanted nothing but the best for him.

**Author's Note:**

> So you’ve reached the end. I hope it wasn’t so bad bcs i wrote this purely out of my own emotions. Not for studies or anything so🧎  
> Thank you for reading and don’t forget to sent the stars your wishes! 🔭🌌  
> My [twitter!](https://twitter.com/minappletea)  
> My [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/minappletea) acc if you have any questions!  
> 


End file.
